


Ryn Pond's Wasteland memoirs

by Justvisitingyou



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Fallout 4
Genre: Dr. Who crossover., Dr. Who's son, No word counts, Possible gratuitous refrences to other fandoms, Shenanigans, Will contain nuts of some sort, we edit like Strax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justvisitingyou/pseuds/Justvisitingyou
Summary: Rynn Pond, son of The Doctor ends up stranded in the Fallout universe.





	1. Oh, hello!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> my plan is to make journal entries. Journal entried are fine as long as the book doesn't end. It's the internet doesn't have tangible pages so I could go on forever!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Rynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rynn reacts to the first contacts in the Commonwealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,  
> So I somehow was stranded in a post nuclear land many have known as the greater Boston area. Some shenanigans ensued. I would like to say fun was had by all but that's not the case. I am really trying to stay away from being violent with previous regenerations that have gone down that route so it's a honest effort.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Rynn

Rynn was looking for a change in scenery, something different, somewhere he hadn’t been. Not only did the TARDIS know that he would be more at home here, the High Council on Gallifrey. He had become calmer after finding his son. Rynn had lived out life with him and had recently regenerated.

His eyes still shown all 300 years of happiness and sorrow while standing in front of the control console grinning. He wondered if he was taller than the last time he had hijacked the TARDIS from his father's 10th incarnation. He was less brawny but still more toned than before. Of course to spite his father he somehow ended up with a tone of ginger hair. He wore a pair of dark blue work cargo pants a grey t-shirt and a dark brown army surplus jacket.

“Let’s have a stressless life for a bit. Shall we?” he asked the TARDIS while moving random knobs and levers. 

She replied making warm humming noises. 

He gathered a satchel and looked at the monitor in front of him making sure the basic stats shown it would be safe for breathing in the immediate area. Rynn wiped his face realizing he needed to shave but didn't seem to care at the level of stubble he had. Like father like son, he barged out the door to see what is happening and took a few steps away. 

Rynn closed his eyes and took a deep breath enjoying the warmth and light of Sol, the star of the planet. A curious look on his face as he stuck his tongue out. “This is Boston. The place tastes like faint fallout.” he said while turning back. It looked like something out of a movie. The door had begun to slam shut in slow motion as he could hear a warning alarm groaning from the console as the door shut in his face. He pulled a key from his pocket and put it in the lock only to find it wouldn't budge. Fear overcame him as the TARDIS began to dematerialize in front of him. He barely had enough time to pull the key back out before the blue box was gone.

After Rynn stood in awe at what had happened for a few moments, then finally begun to take in his surroundings. “Earth, 2290-something. Nuclear war radiation in the air. Why does this seem familiar?” He thought out loud.

He wandered around for a few minutes seeing rusted cars, bombed out buildings and trees that bed died off at least a hundred or so years ago. 

-

A few hours later he was peeking over a rock. There was a snapping if gunfire, that didn’t last long. His curiosity filled and there was a gravitating sensation that filled his body. 

There it was, a large beast that was charging after a few people that had stolen it’s eggs. They looked like a rag tag group of survivors of some sort. Thinking that the family was away, the hard living on the humans made the group resort to stealing a Deathclaw egg that was in a old burlap sack. It hadn't gone well in their favor. Rynn didn't have much time if any. The Raiders had been dropping like flies, unable to outrun the Deathclaw. They had peppered the beast with .38 rounds, angering it more than anything else. 

Rynn darted out waving his arms about trying to get those involved to calm down. The Deathclaw had picked up the last survivor making him drop the sack.

“Whoa. Wait you big sexy beast!” Rynn tried to interject. “Look, I’m not here to harm anyone, just help.

It's eyes peeled away from the Raider at the last second to look at Rynn while letting out a deep snarl.

“Look, no guns.” Rynn opened his jacket keeping one hand in the air. “See? No guns, just snacks in the satchel.” 

The deathclaw threw the raider to the ground and faced Rynn letting out a large howl.

“Yes, and I can understand everything you say. It’s a gift, so to speak.” He saw the surviving Raider trying to scurry off and pointed, “Don’t think you are getting away that easily. Stick around.”

It was at this point everyone saw liquid leaking from the burlap sack. The egg had cracked during the fall. Rynn couldn’t do much but wince and close his eyes at what came next. After a lot of screaming and other unpleasant noises he winced, peeking feeling the warm breath of the Deathclaw as it's tongue lashed at the air around him.

“Yeah, not exactly human. Hey, I am sorry.” He paused searching for the right words. “Just trying to find a non-violent end to what was happening.”

That night, Rynn camped out that night nearby the nest. He had learned the Deathclaw called herself Xavier Thunder-Bottom and that her mate had died going out to gather food soon after they had coupled. He helped to try to pull what .38 rounds she had penetrate her scales. It was more of a gesture of non-hostility than anything else for both involved. 

As he lay back against a husk of a dead tree he wondered why the TARDIS would leave him stranded in such a location. The view of the stars with the lack of light pollution was beautiful. 

“This is what you call stress free?” he asked rhetorically. “Still, I shouldn't know some of the things I do. It’s like…”

Xavier growled lightly as she lay curled up next to an empty nest

“Ah you are right. My apologies dearie. I will be quiet.”

Rynn pulled a baseball hat out of his satchel that he then used to prop his feet up. It was a pretty clear indication he didn't need to worry about watching for any danger at least for the night. Still, it was a light sleep.


	2. Red and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rynn comes across some unfamiliar faces and makes friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have noticed (or hopefully have) I am using the Chapter notes to tell you what happened. A form of journal I guess you could say. Not that journals are a good thing, they end.
> 
> Rambling, my appologies.
> 
> So I met Piper and Nora. VAVOOM! Wow! That blue Vault-Tec suit. Piper talks more than I do. So in a nutshell I helped save them with Xavier. Exept I didn't plan on it going how it did. At the very leasst I wasn't violent.
> 
> #goals  
> #people do this right?  
> #vavoombluesuitsaresexy

The next day Rynn ventured forth without saying goodbye to Xavier. To be honest, it was more a case of making sure he wouldn't be next on the menu. “Why take the chance that her mind would change.” he had thought to himself.

He headed in a random direction with a confidant nonchalant swagger. After a while he happened to see two woman off in the distance with their hands in the air. One with a form fitting blue suit and the other in a red trench coat. They had been ambushed by 3 more Raiders on a nearby road. A woman with a blue mohawk appeared to be in charge with two lugs for her henchmen. They looked ragtag and in need of baths.

Rynn shook his head pondering why there seemed to be a pattern forming. He sighed deeply, trying to figure how to approach this situation. His gut told him to approach as is, the two women to his right with their weapons on the ground and the Raiders on the left. 

“Ah hello there! Any chance you have any water?” Rynn asked when he was in range to talk without shouting. 

“Well boys, this looks like our lucky day!” the one with the mohawk said.

The two other women openly seemed a bit in shock that someone would just wander up to a situation like this.

Rynn pretended not to not take their hint, “Well, no I don't have any water. So let me try again. Hello. Call me Ricky. Ricky Ricardo. I am a time traveler that got stranded in a alternate multiverse when my TARDIS felt like leaving without me for some reason. Now please don't be rude everyone here.”

The Raiders laughed. Mohawk exclaimed, “Someone hit their chems a little too hard!” They focused their weapons on Rynn.

Rynn’s eyes widened before furrowing his brow. “Well, that's fairly rude. I mean, here I am trying to give you a better understanding of where I am coming from in this situation.” 

At this point he noticed a large familiar tail off in the distance. Xavier had been following him and circled around to approach from the opposite side. Rynn fought a smirk. It only worked so well as The one in the red trench coat had followed his eyes. Her jaw dropped and she took a step back moving her eyes to the pistol that lay on the ground.

“Well, sorry to disappoint but I am chem free.” Rynn said while reaching for his bag. “Hold on.” he added as he pulled up his satchel. “I do happen to have some food if you would like. I’m willing to share if it could defuse any bad situation here.” 

“Oh your situation isn't changing as long as some of those chems are left. Otherwise you are gonna die that much slower!” One of the goons said.

By this point the one in red had gotten the attention of the one in blue. 

Mohawk had pointed her pistol back at the two women in reaction to them stepping closer to Rynn.

Rynn watched things started to go south a little too soon for him. He reacted by pulling the satchel off and throwing it at the Raiders feet. One of the men dove down and put his hand inside. A curious look came across his face as he placed more of his hand in. Then his forearm, up to his elbow then his whole arm. By this point everyone was wondering what was going on with Rynn’s bag.

“Well, if we could've fixed this all nonviolent like now you’d see. It isn’t a lie that there is food. As complicated as it may seem the thing is bigger on the inside. The problem for you is, between the bag diversion and my short monologue a friend of mine has been sneaking up on your group.

Xavier towered above the three Raiders and gave them no way to react. She quickly snagged up Mohawk and the raider with his arm in Rynn’s satchel. The two women dove for their weapons and Rynn maneuvered between them to protect the Deathclaw. 

“Nono, please. She is here protecting me, I came to save you.” Rynn said waving his hands up. He continued speaking over his shoulder, “Dearie I told you don’t eat people unless it’s a last resort.” 

Xavier bellowed, throwing down the contents in her hand. Her instinct sent her after the raider that ran away. Rynn realised he couldn't and shouldn't control her. Mohawk ran off and the last one stumbled away throwing the satchel back at the feet of Rynn. All he could do is sigh as his new friend darted off leaving nothing else to do but make new friends.

“Hello, sorry for the whole thing with the thing and everything.” Rynn gestured to a dissapeared Deathclaw, “My buddy Xavier Thunder-Bottom and I had just been passing through.” he bent down to grab his satchel.

“Uh, yeah. I’m Piper and this is Nora.” Piper responded still staring over Rynn’s shoulder with her pistol ready. “Your friend coming back?” She asked with a slight waver in her voice.

“To be honest I didn’t realize she would of followed me after last night.” Rynn responded with a slightly amused tone. He looked over to them both and gave a warm smile.

“Thanks for your help Ricky.” Nora said putting her hand out.

Rynn shook Nora’s hand while responding with a hint of hesitation, “Actually my name is Rynn. People pointing guns make me a bit jittery.”

“You aren't armed at all out here?” asked Piper as she holstered her weapon.

He scratched the back of his head before responding, “Do I need something out here? It does seem to be a fashion statement. Not sure it’s a good look for me anymore.”

Piper and Nora looked at each other confused.

“Thawed for a few weeks and I still get amazed every day.” Nora said shaking her head.

Rynn tagged along in their way back to Sanctuary. Along the way he was able to find a pipe pistol and a place to lay his head while he looked for what to do next.


	3. Big move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello gang,  
> Been a bit I realize. Time is kind of relative though. 
> 
> So apparently I realized that Nora needed some extra companionship. Figured it may not be a bad idea to be the sidekick. Normally it is the other way around it seems. She needs a friend, I realize this, apparently some must think otherwise but they don't matter in that aspect.

Rynn had spent some time with his two new friends. Red and Blue they called one another, it was fitting for them both. Piper being so passionate and sociable while Nora was calm and almost distant. Rynn could tell Piper was doing all she could to make her friends feel at home in the new land. Nora seemed to be just trying to keep things together. What could you expect from someone that lost their entire life in a flash only to be thrust into a life of survival.

The newly established settlement of Sanctuary was ripe with potential. A old suburban sprawl complete with derelict buildings, a stream of water, small pile of various seeds, nearby vault for added protection and now people. The night was still an issue though. Nora had kicked out an infestation of radroaches the first time she had returned. Sometimes they would come back, Codsworth would mop them up if they came too close to the shelter. Everyone in the settlement would head to one house and try to rest. Taking turns staring out windows and doors. It wasn't perfect but it was damn better than how many others tried to live.

Luckily it was daytime. The settlers all performing tasks throughout the day to keep food safe. Piper was off doing Piper things, she wasn’t one to stick around in the same place for long. Codsworth had gone for a walk around with Nora. Rynn and Sturges tinkered with some salvaged parts Nora and Preston had dragged back from a recent adventure. 

Sturges had set up shop in the house across from Nora's old house. It already had some workbenches there and seemed the most centralized and sound structure in the suburban sprawl. Sturges sat on a stool in front of an old generator, wrench in one hand and a cigarette in another. Rynn leaned against a workbench, he knew how to fix the problem right off the bat but feigned to be stressing over not knowing what was wrong also. The two enjoyed each other's company. It wasn’t out of the realm for him to pretend he didn’t understand something to help push humans further out of their own comfort zone. 

 

Sturges looked toward Rynn quickly while puffing lightly on his cigarette, “Ya know, everyone else sees that you fancy the General.”

Rynn chuckled, “The woman that is in charge of one militiaman?”

Sturges chuckled, “The one that doesn't squeal when she sees a radroach like you do.”

“Exoskeletons urk me. All the clattering and natural defense against everything. Can’t keep one as a pet, break a leg and they can't be braced.” Rynn said as his body shuddered at the thought. 

 

Rynn didn't like the mutated insects that had evolved in this universe. He tried to change the subject, “Have you checked the pistons for poor compression?” Sturges eyes scanned around quickly calculating how long that would take to check, “Uuuh, no. Not yet.” Rynn smiled and looked around for any parts that his friend may need to repair it. Ryn darted for the door, “Let me go-” Sturges interrupted waving the wrench around, “Yeah yeah, go say hi to Nora for me also.” Rynn pretended to not hear.

Rynn was hunched over a large salvage bin outside Nora walked by with Codsworth, curious of what he was doing. Without hesitation he lunged inside. His dangling legs began kicking as he could be heard mumbling to himself as he slid further in. She shook her head at the scene and looked to Codsworth. Codsworth had an ‘eye’ on them both and a third scanning around. The two of them didn't exactly know what to do. 

 

Nora just smiled and shook her head and asked, “Are you okay Rynn?” 

Rynn jetted both his legs straight out and paused before replying, “Me? You mean me? Oh yeah, yeah I am good. Hole in a piston, I swear I saw something here that would work. I may be wrong, probably wrong. Don't tell Sturges I was wrong please?” 

Nora stifled a laugh while Codsworth asked, “Do you need help, sir? It really would be a simple task.” 

Rynn sighed in defeat, “Yeah, sounds good.”

 

Nora and Codsworth each grabbed a leg and tugged him back out enough so he could teeter himself back to his feet. That's when he saw her, both his hearts skipped a beat. The big brown eyes, her hair was a bit frizzy, the skin tight vault suit and the confused smirk. It wasn't those things though that he would swoon over. He had been raised by Madame Vastra and Jenny Flint, two very good foster mothers and capable women. Then there was his biological mother River Song, able to go toe to toe with the whole universe and sashay away like it was nothing. Basically to say that the fact that after everything that had happened to her she pushed forward in life. He admired her for the ability to adapt, the intelligence between her ears and the mental fortitude to trudge on. 

 

“What are you..” Nora paused long enough to eye him up and make sure he wasn't hurt, “...up to?

“Oh Sturges needs a part and I figured well, so yeah and I am here now.” Rynn replied trying to act casually as he leaned against the bin.

 

Nora nodded, her smirk grew larger. She was interested in him, just not necessarily in the same manner. She also trusted Rynn more knowing he was just as out of place and felt comfortable, like he just broke the ice on his own with his goofiness. He put her at ease seeming to understand the cultural differences she came from compared to this strange world they had been thrust into. 

It was like a bubble that was slowly moving it's way out of honey. Nora reluctantly blurted out her request for Rynn to help her move.

 

Rynn was confused, “Move? This is the safest place next to Diamond City though, right?”

 

She nodded and looked back to her old house. It was across the street, looking as well as could be expected. Codsworth had done all he could to keep everything in good repair compared to the other houses, and it shown. Without saying a word Rynn understood. Too many memories of the past with Nate and Shaun. She had wanted to move over to the Red Rocket gas station down the street. Away from Nate in the vault and the room of their child. She couldn't just blurt it out, feeling as if she would betray their memory.

His eyes filled with sadness seeing the memories flash through her eyes. Rynn was going to help and ultimately move over to help keep things tidy. Codsworth would stay in the settlement, another memory from her past she didn't want to keep around.

-

It didn’t take long, she didn’t have much. It was about a 15 minute walk to the abandoned station. There hadn't seemed to be too many people that had scavenged through the building. Odds and ends for basic repair littered the floor and shelves in an unorganized fashion. 

The small office was large enough for two bed rolls and secluded enough from rad storms to do much damage. With some tinkering on the computer, Rynn had found out about the cave behind the building. Something to investigate later. 

The garage was a good spot for her power armor that had taken a beating, that is once it was back in operating order. The irony that Nora had passed this Red Rocket workspace made her silently kick herself in the ass. Sturges had it at the Sanctuary settlement for repairs and it had barely made it into Sanctuary before the power core ran out. 

Workstations littered around the outside of the building had been in bad repair. The duo dragged them into the garage for storage until something better could be thought out. Rynn was quickly calculating how to make them operable once again, his mind never trying to go idle. It wasn’t normally his nature in this regeneration.

They had found some seats and taken them out to the front of the garage. Nora had a lit cigarette after they split a can of pork and beans by a small fire. Rynn had begun tinkering with a 10mm pistol he had found. It wasn't in complete working order, not that he wanted to use it or any other guns. The two would occasionally take glances at each other between songs playing on a radio Rynn had fixed with his sonic screwdriver.

Nora was living for the quiet, she felt safer being in a smaller group. They all just made too much noise in Sanctuary for her taste. It drew more attention between Codsworth putting around, and others hammering and sawing of fixing structures to live in. Momma Murphy was the quietest one but that would change if she found some chems. Rynn seemed to know she didn’t want to talk. Nora just wanted another person's presence and he respected that because she already had too much on her plate as it was. Anyone could see the sorrow in her eyes, the regret, the what if. She was trying to rebuild herself, adapt to her new life but still hoping it was a bad dream.

“Plans for tomorrow?” Rynn asked as his sonic buzzed away, scanning the pistol. “Not sure. Preston said that someone wanted our help, but it’s a bit of a hike east. There is also a farm south of here I would like to check in on. Nice people.” Nora replied. She paused long enough to debate on asking him to join her. She didn't get time to ask, he was already anticipating and beat her to the punch. “Any chance I could tag along?” he asked with a big grin. She nodded with a hint of sarcasm, “I guess so.” Rynn was doing everything he could to not think about the weapon in his hands. It felt too natural welding it.

It was getting dark out, the fire could draw unwanted attention. They both knew it was time to head into the office. The two of them made sure all the doors had been closed, placing cans as alarms on the ground or hanging them from the ceiling. Rynn lit a small candle just for a dim light and they both lay down to sleep. It was of course not the best sleep for either one but better than what they had for a long time.


	4. Haunted past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aah, getting into some meat, right? Yeah well I started to think about personal history here. It got us into some trouble. Well to be honest we had already been in trouble. It does explain a little bit about my past and relation to Nora as an individual. Sweet spot for her? Oh sure, she is a fine enough human. Lost her spouse and child? Yeah I can relate.
> 
> I killed someone so I am rambling, sorry.

Rynn sat on the hood of a derelict Corvega that was left on the side of a random road. It was a warm and sunny day out. Most of the trees nearby had no foliage, skeletons of their former living selves. The bacteria and other small beings hadn’t taken hold on them, even after a few hundred years. Radiation does this though, killing the useful microbes needed to break down organics that have perished. It was different than some of the other multiverses he had visited in the past. Instead of ghouls it was zombies or instead of super mutants it was orcs and orks. Maybe some wacko wearing tights that liked to monologue. He took a deep sigh thinking about this.

 

His mind wandered home, England during the Victorian era. It was the only place he wanted to call home. Growing up was one of the only times he didn't jump around. Ah but there was the other.

 

“How did he end up here?” he thought to himself.

 

Nora had gone inside of a nearby simply built hut to see if there was anything to salvage, leaving Rynn on security. He had gotten the pistol he found in working order and was staring at it intently. Thinking of his past.

  
  


_ “Rynn!” Lisa snapped as she darted upstairs for a safer vantage point. _

  
  


_ He was tied up at the moment. Rynn was helping 10k to get inside out of a bad situation.  _

  
  


_ “Busey love, puppies and kittens have us tied up.” He fired back to her. _

  
  


_ He had found a dimension that the bodies of the dead would come back to life. To make themselves a bit more at ease they called them pet names instead of what they were, zombies. He originally wanted to just pass through, never looking back though he dove in head first. There was no cure he could think of. The closest thing was a man that had been infected with a “anti-virus” that mutated him. The guy was a ex-convict they called Murphy that had to be brought to what was once considered the west coast. _

 

_ 10k was a great shot with a rifle but just a highschool kid really. Rynn wouldn’t let them die that day as he watched this young man darting to get inside. Rynn fired his pistol at a runner zombie that was catching up to 10k as he made his way up some stairs to the apartment porch. He kept hearing an audible pop noise off in the distance with Lisa’s voice calling out for him with a few curse words in between. _

  
  


Then he heard a pop noise and begun to snap back out of his memories.

  
  


“Rynn!” Nora cried from inside the hut.

  
  


His eyes widened, his hearts began to pound with the realization that Nora was in trouble. He darted to the small shack, each foot stomp feeling weaker and slower than the last. He wasn’t the same Rynn he was all those years ago. Back then he was tall and lanky before his first regeneration. The gang thought he was just some over eccentric twentysomething, until he regenerated in front of them that is. His physique changed to suit the environment to become much more athletic. Of course Lisa loved the change, mostly when he had no shirt on but that was beside the point. He had wanted to put that part of his life behind him after so much was wasted in violence. “Can I be that athletic muscle bound meat head again?” he wished. 

 

There it was, a feral ghoul had feigned death and was atop of Nora. Her face wrought with pain as the it had her pinned into a corner and a dresser as it tried to snap at her. His hand went up without hesitation and his finger pulled back on the trigger twice. One round missed entirely, the second hit the ghoul in the shoulder. The feral jolted at the impact and seemed to not care for the pain. His breaths went ragged at the thought of hitting her by mistake. Rynn charged toward them both and grabbed it by the shoulders, pulling it off. This only made it that more irate as it was pushed off to the side. His eyes darted at her quickly to see she was bleeding and cringing. This pushed him over the edge as he turned to face the Ghoul again.

  
  


_ The tears had begun to dry on Lisa’s face before she had turned. They all knew she was out of that multiverse. That she couldn't spread the virus where they lived and Rynn wanted to give her all the time he could. She had gotten to meet their child before she passed from complications of the birthing process. He waited, she was gone when the growling and screeching started.  “I give you mercy.” he mumbled to Lisa as she lay in a hospital bed. He tried to blur the memory out. He tried to remind himself it wasn't her anymore. He had a child to defend. _

  
  


Rynn’s eyes fluttered and the ghoul lay motionless on the floor. It had once been a woman that wore a pearl necklace and what seemed to be a yellow dress. It’s body was warped by radiation, eroded and slowly rotting over time. These things are different, they could speak through the growls and grunts. Their brains seemingly rotting away just enough for the cognitive functions to degenerate. Stumbling and shambling around looking for their next meal. It irked him that they are still truly alive compared to zombies.

 

Rynn was pulled out of the deep thoughts feeling Nora’s fists repeatedly make contact with his back. He quickly grabbed her wrists before noticing the tears trickling down her face while her teeth gnashed yelling expletives in his general direction. It took Rynn a few seconds to realize she wasn't saying them at him. Her head collapsed onto his shoulder and her body began to go limp while going into shock. 

 

By this point he took a look around the hut and and found a worn out loveseat. He lay her down as comfortably as possible and saw a light bite on her arm. She was bleeding but it didn't seem to have damaged too much of the muscle. He quickly applied pressure to her wound and pulled out a stimpak. Marvelous little creations the people of this planet had made. Before inserting the needle Rynn took a deep breath. She sobbed weakly apologizing for what she had been saying. She cringed feeling the cold needle penetrate her skin followed by the sound of the concoction rushing through it. “Hush Nora, it’s my fault. I shouldn't of dazed on you.” he whispered to her. “No-no-no, I snapped. I should've seen it coming.” Nora strained for a reply. Rynn hushed her and brushed the hair from her face.

 

They were both done for the day, emotionally and physically. Nora had almost died for the lack of focus leading to the mistakes they both made. Rynn beat himself up for thinking of his past at the worst time. He dragged the body outside and sat down on the creaky wooden floor next to her. She had passed out. He was fighting more flashbacks and regrets. Falling for Lisa had started a culmination of events that had made him into a violent person. He wasn't proud of killing the ghoul. Alike the zombies in his past, they had once been humans. They had names, dreams, families and vices. These ghouls though, being still alive are a different story for him all together. Could they be saved? If so he felt his right of self preservation disappear. He pictured his father's eyes seething with disappointment. 

 

Rynn perused the dresser and shelves for food to occupy time as Nora slept. He covered her with a blanket he found then gave the place another once over before heading outside to make sure nothing was in view to attack them. 

  
  


_ Doc was inside nursing some local as best he could in another room. He was more of a stoner that knows his drugs and has a huge heart more than anything else. Rynn was inside watching Lisa Addy and Mack search bodies outside. Addy had a knack with radios and a mean swing with her custom bat and her boyfriend Mack was a college athlete with a good head on his shoulders. Lisa was a former stripper turned fighter after too many guys made unwanted moves. He crossed his arms wanting to protect them. Rynn himself was just 24 years old watching other college kids survive a living hell. He would die and just become a new person. They would be eaten or lumber around until their bodies rotted away completely. _

  
  


Nothing to worry about.

  
  


“Why does this feel different though?” he asked himself leaning against the door jam to the hut. He wiped his lips thinking about how they argued about bringing more water. Nora wasn’t used to this still. She had Piper with her before and somehow with the power armor had defeated a deathclaw but still seemed to lack certain traits for a survivalist. She kept jumping out into firefights, rarely kept quiet and often had to be told to eat. All things considered, between losing a child and husband during a nuclear war then waking up 200 years later? She hadn't done half bad. She just had to keep checked into reality. Of course who would believe that this was an easy place to keep sanity. 

 

Rynn closed the door behind him and went to sit on the floor next to her, leaning his back on the armrest of the love seat. Nora subconsciously sensed him and put her arm out on his shoulder, sliding her fingers under his shirt. It was comforting to them both and he unintentionally dozed off next to her.

  
  


_ Lisa walked down a corridor in the TARDIS looking for Rynn. Their son was kicking and she wanted him to feel it. He had been tinkering with the control console to try to repair something he had done earlier. He wasn't like his father, “riding the brakes” as his mother put it. He was more the opposite, speeding through the time vortex. _

  
  


_ “Baby it’s time to go to sleep and your son is kicking!” Lisa spoke with her voice tightly.  _

 

_ “Kicking? Like football?” he popped up as quickly as possible and darted over to her. _

 

_ Lisa grabbed his hand, “He is kicking my bladder hurry up and feel!” she said anxiously bouncing slightly. _

  
  


_ They both beamed at each other as it felt like time froze for a few seconds. As soon as the moment was made Lisa turned to leave lecturing, “You are lucky Time Lord, I’d not of let you feel that at all if this was any worse! I really gotta pee.” Lisa looked back smiling as she darted off adding, “Dinner is your deal tonight! You promised” _

  
  


“Nate, check on Shaun for me sweetheart.” Nora whispered as her hand went through his hair. She quickly realized it wasn’t the same cut as her late husband’s and opened her eyes. The jerking motion of her hand woke Rynn up. With glances and nods they acknowledged, it wouldn't be talked about what had just happened.

  
Out in the middle of nowhere, Rynn and Nora both took a mental health day.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
